english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrence Stone
Terrence Stone (born March 2, 1955 in Wicklov, Ireland) is an Irish-American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Radio Announcer (ep18), Wicked the Terrible (ep18) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Wallace Eastman 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Leo the Lion (2013) - Hyenas, Snake, Vulture *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Bunch: The Movie (2012) - Serpent *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Poacher, Sailor, Yuri 'Movies' *Cinderella and The Secret Prince (2018) - Eagle *The Nutcracker and the Mouse King (2004) - ADR Walla Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Santa's Apprentice (2015) - Constable Stevens, Elf, Elves, Grumpy Santa, Jokey Santa, Scottish Santa *The Magic Snowflake (2015) - Constable Stevens, Elf, Elves, Grumpy Santa, Jokey Santa, Scottish Santa Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001) - Gequbec (ep7), Hunter B (ep4), Monster (ep7), Soldier (ep15), Soldier A (ep8), Soldier A (ep11), Wounded Soldier (ep10), ADR Walla Group *Avenger (2005) - Par, Guard (ep11), Metis' City Guard (ep9), Official C (ep4), Scientist B, Thug (ep6) *Bleach (2011-2014) - Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Soul Reaper A (ep207), Teacher (ep227), Yoruichi Shihoin (Cat; ep205) *Blue Dragon (2008) - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep22), Jibral Minister (ep16), Norg Operator, Salinas *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005) - Takashi (ep3), Teru (ep1) *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Captain (ep21), Customer (ep17), Kushatohn, Neil, Poikun, Specialist (ep12) *Chobits (2003) - Yoshiyuki Kojima *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Ishikura *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Aquilamon, Biyomon, Garudamon, Puwamon (ep12) *Duel Masters (2005-2006) - Boy George (eps27-52) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Doctor (ep44), Father (ep49), Man A (ep37), Morita, Sage's Guard (ep38), Soldier B (ep35), Wounded Man (ep37) *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Matsuda, Ryo Mashiba *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Floor Person (ep35), Masked Man (ep33), Young Man (ep33) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Lord (ep1) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Baker, Stoffel von Spitzweg *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2005-2006) - Major Smith (ep52), Police Captain (ep51), William Hafner (ep75) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Mauro Brozzi (ep2), Police Officer (ep6) *Naruto (2008) - Star Ninja #11 (ep183), Tobei Kagetsu (ep186) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Perpetrator, Student A, Truck Driver *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Franz von Stresemann, Attendee (ep18), Charles Auclair, Clerk (ep18), Host (ep22), Kisaburo Noda (ep22) *Planetes (2005) - Construction Chief (ep12), Material Section Manager (ep11), News Station Operator (ep12), Takumi (ep13) *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Aristotle's Pupil (ep12), Council Member A (ep5), Guard (ep8), Magis, Man F (ep5), Man G (ep5), Satibarzanes (eps6-11), Soldier (ep6), Soldier (ep11), Spectator A (ep6) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Sajuro *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Aoshi Shinomori *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Kougaiji, Demon (ep2), Villager (ep4) *Stellvia (2005) - Clark Commander (ep17), Ian Solberg *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Koukan *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Additional Voices *Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) - Charles III, Bianco Billy, Biankies, King Tobias (ep15), Man Eating Banana (ep17), Shoe Vendor (ep9) *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Resident (ep6) *X (2002-2003) - Kakyo Kuzuki, Teenager B (ep2) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Ryo Mashiba *Lupin the Third: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Correctional Squad Member, Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Morita *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Shabadaba *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Commanding Officer, Helicopter Pilot, Police Officer *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Commanding Officer A, News Announcer D *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Kagenari *Fake (2000) - Ryo *Gestalt (2000) - Gladiator A, Shazan *Lingeries (2004) - Mr. Yamakura (ep1) *Sins of the Flesh (2000) - Galliano *Snow Night Stories (2006) - Lord (ep1), Man 3 (ep2), Shinzaburo (ep3), Soldiers (ep2) *X: An Omen (2002) - Kakyo Kuzuki *Ys II (2003) - Astar Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Garage Mechanic, Iraqi, Motorcycle Cop, Zombies *Oldboy (2005) - No Joo-hwan *Onmyoji (2003) - Abe no Seimei *Onmyoji II (2004) - Abe no Seimei *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Additional Voices *Weather Woman (2000) - Announcer, Guard, PA 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - 10,000 Volt Ghost *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Cinecon Video Games 'Video Games' *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Casino Worker, Dealer, Entertainer, Head Hunter, Postal Man *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Innkeeper *Hearthstone: Knights of the Frozen Throne (2017) - Innkeeper *Hearthstone: Kobolds & Catacombs (2017) - Innkeeper *Hearthstone: Saviors of Uldum (2019) - Sir Finley of the Sands *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Andrea Preax, Brother Roberts, Lt. Buchert *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Atrioli, Kapitan Hauptmann, Vardaine Assistant *Stonekeep (1995) - Gorda Karn, Sarkan, Skrag *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Dayton, Massoud, Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Bravely Default (2013) - Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Mountebank *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Xun Yu, Zhao Yun *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Zhao Yun *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Taishi Ci, Zhao Yun *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Taishi Ci, Zhao Yun *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Taishi Ci, Zhao Yun *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Taishi Ci, Zhao Yun *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhao Yun *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhao Yun *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhao Yun *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Wes *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Wes *Kessen II (2001) - Zhao Yun *Kessen III (2005) - Kagekatsu Uesugi, Ranmaru Mori *Radiata Stories (2005) - Dynas *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Dr. Hojo, Garan *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Ernest Raviede, King of Krosse *Unheard (2019) - Doug, Schrader, Sting *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Referee, Ryo Mashiba, Takuma Saeki *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Taishi Ci, Zhao Yun *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Taishi Ci, Zhao Yun Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (120) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (94) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:American Voice Actors